Palutena vs. Ganondorf
Palutena vs. Ganondorf is a fan-made Death Battle, featuring Palutena from Kid Icarus and Ganondorf from the The Legend of Zelda. PalutenaVsGanonGan2.png|Ganime Pierced By Darkness Drowned in Light.png|Ganime V2 Description The goddess of light graces the field! As ruler of angel land her reflecting mirror and her staff prove to be one of the best in her arsenals. . .though shall it be true of today's battle? The curse of Demise that haunts the castle and royal family of Hyrule again and again. One that holds the revered Triforce of Power and has proven time and time again to be a powerful warlock. Who will win? I'm Wiz and this is Broom and we'll be revealing who will win in about. . .now! Interlude Wiz: When you talk about the old stories every one of them has two different aspects. Light and Dark. Broomstick: Like today! We'll be seeing our revered Goddess of Light Palutena who's the absolute best with stripper pole dances. '' '''Wiz: *Sweatdrops* Ignore him, we have the Goddess of Light Palutena and the dark warlock and possessor of the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf!' Broomstick: Palutena is obviously gonna win with her Power of Flashing. Palutena Wiz: Palutena is the Goddess of Light and the revered ruler of Angel Land. Broomstick: Don't forget. She's the goddess of bo-'' '''Wiz: Just stop. . .please.' Broomstick: What? You should look at her chest! Hot damn! They'll be getting some men real quick! Wiz: *facepalms* Alright moving on, Palutena may be the goddess of light but she doesn't usually go out and battle the Underworld monsters herself, she send her captain of the army, the angel Pit. Broomstick: And that angel is one lucky barista. Wiz: She's usually displayed in fighting using her mirror shield and her staff. . .or as some call, it a stripper pole and a disco stick. She can catch her opponents off guard with spells like Auto Reticle and Explosive Flame. Broomstick: She also uses the disco stick as a melee weapon as well as her shield. That'll be one pounding people will get. Wiz: Though she can also use the Powers that she uses repeatedly to help Pit on herself. As you know. . . Anything an angel can do, a goddess can do better. Wiz: She can also use certain moves like Lightweight for example that makes her significantly lighter and enables her to move faster and keep up with Sonic the Hedgehog. She can also Counter quickly and efficiently Broomstick: If you need a quickie, you can call her up real quick. *gets smacked on the back of head with fan* Wiz: Moving on, Palutena is also capable of abilities like teleportation (her warp), psychokinesis, clairvoyance, and telepathy. Broomstick: *looks up at the sky* So you seeing my si- *mute button pressed* Wiz: Even with these powers she's also referenced by Hades as "Professor Palutena", which implies that she is very knowledgeable. It puts her one step ahead in the grand scheme of things, and has proven to know extensive details about her and Pit's opponents. Broomstick: She's a real great babe but it doesn't stop there! She's got moves like, Celestial Fireworks, Heavenly Light, Angelic Missile, and Rocket Jump! Wiz: She is very intimidating with all of this information, that is even with excluding the powers of the Palutena Glam Buster, and the Black Hole Laser. Broomstick: Man, that's one powerful baby girl. Though. . . Wiz: Though is right. Palutena was possessed by Chaos Kin, she did turn Medusa into an abomination only to have herself trapped in her own temple, and usually get side-tracked with other things on casual side of things Broomstick: She may be a goddess, but like other gods in the Kid Icarus universe there is a possibility that she can be killed as well. Wiz: That is only when she is fired off by a powerful weapon of sorts. Palutena is not to be taken lightly. She charged a weapon with only her own power and it was enough to destroy Hades in one shot. Ganondorf Wiz: Ganondorf, even from looks is absolutely intimidating. Broomstick: He packs quite a punch and that is one drink that I'm not willing to touch. Wiz: He was singlehandedly able to bring up Hyrule Castle up into the sky and trap Princess Zelda without a second thought. Broomstick: Even with the newest addition to the LoZ franchise, Ganondorf or Ganon was able to initially infect robots and bend them to his will. Wiz: Back to the old games, he holds the Triforce of Power which he can theoretically can slay gods with the power granted to him. Broomstick: He has nearly invulnerable with the Triforce and immortal. As well as that he has superhuman strength. *shudders* I fear the woman who lost the v-card around that guy Wiz: As such he singlehandedly was able to possess a soulless Zelda to his will, survived a major stab to the face and the gut, and of course cursed the Deku Tree to death easily. Broomstick: He can create balls of lightning, summon companions. . .slaves to help him battle, levitate, teleport, and is handy with dual swords and tridents. Wiz: His spells are manifests of pure darkness and is able to transform into something truly monstrous when he's near death. Broomstick: Don't ever face him in battle. . .but he does have certain weaknesses. Wiz: His monster forms usually have certain fatal weak spots (the BoTW boss fight was trash), he passes as extremely arrogant, and of course the benefits of the Triforce of Power fade when he's hit with a powerful blow or spell. Broomstick: With that! He's still a critical blower and can drop kick you to hell! Prelude Wiz: Now that we have set you up with our statistics and facts on both. . . Broomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!! Death Battle The air resounded with the mellow hum of a oval shaped screen illuminating a dark room in front of a green-haired goddess. "My liege," a centurion bowed, his helmet gleaming in the light of the screen. "We have received reports of a warlock of great power advancing on a town." The goddess sighed and swiped her hand in the air to see that her angel was Pit was already engaged in combat with the Underworld Army. "With Pit too busy with the Underworld Army, I guess I have no choice but to descend down to that world. They may be Hylians but all humans need protection." "Milady?" "Ready the doors," the goddess ordered. "Gather the troops, we will be departing shortly." The clip clopping of horses sounded ominous as the village folks scattered to seek shelter. At the helm of an army of horrendous monsters was a dark warlock with the insignia of the Triforce of Power humming quietly on his hand. His chest glowed with a yellow light and he narrowed his eyes. Cries came out from the ranks of the monsters and the dark warlock looked to see that there was a green-haired woman, in an ornate white dress, a glowing blue halo behind her, a staff on one hand and a shield on the other arm. "Who are you," the man demanded. The woman exhaled shallowly and she tapped the ground with her staff twice. The clouds parted way to the heavens and the monsters screeched as the light seemed to damage them. The dark warlock could feel some of the effects, but not all. "I am the Goddess of Light, Palutena," the woman announced. "Ruler of Angel Land and protector of all that is kind and good. You, Ganondorf curse of Demise, prepare to face divine judgement of light." Ganondorf threw his head back and laughed. "I have an army and you are just a puny goddess of light." There was a mischievous glint in the goddess's eyes and she raised her staff into the air. The blue orb now shone with a unfathomable intensity of golden light. "Landmine!" Explosions went off in the monster army and many of them shrieked and panicked. With a loud sound of doors opening, the warlock looked up to the sky to see golden doors opening to gold-armored centurions. He grumbled under his breath and stepped off his horse. "You, me," he growled. "Are going to fight." "Of course," Palutena smirked tilting her head. "I came here for a little. . .uh, divine intervention!" Battle Start!! The goddess watched calmly as the man walked up to her and through her vision she could see that a red reticle kept itself at his chest, signifying that it was his prime weakness. Ganondorf summoned his sword with a mere thought and he charged forward swinging at the goddess. Before he could even land an attack, she was gone. "Right here!" He turned only to get a bright mirror shield striking his face. He stumbled back and lashed out only to have his attack blocked with a swinging staff. His anger exploded, literally in bolts of lightning that raced through the air. Palutena barely dodged escaping only having a lightning bolt that grazed her shoulder. The woman flinched and Ganon took the opening to plunge his sword forward. Palutena saw it and quickly swung her shield in front of herself. The sword met the shield with a jarring force, but the mirror merely swallowed the force of the attack and Palutena's staff glowed with golden light. "Hyaah!" She countered immediately hitting Ganon straight on the chest. The warlock grunted from the blow as tingles of pain erupted through his body. He wasted no time grabbing the goddess's arm and swinging her around into the air. The goddess was sent flying and Ganon summoned his trident and launched it with deadly accuracy, but it wasn't to be. The goddess had teleported away effortlessly and the warlock turned only to roll out of the way. The ground where he once stood sizzled from Palutena's Autoreticle. Her halo glowed brighter momentarily. "Angelic Missile!" She was hurled with blue light surrounding her. She hit Ganondorf and the warlock was knocked off his feet. He wasted no time grabbing the goddess's face and dark purple energy exploded from it. Though before the explosion could connect she teleported quickly. "I admit you are a skilled fighter," Ganondorf admitted grudgingly. "Though not skilled enough!" A horse materialized out of thin air and Ganon charged towards the goddess who jumped. She wasn't going to jump over them. . .no. Her staff stayed in place as she spun around it and kicked the dark wizard straight in the face. She laughed teasingly and the wizard grumbled as he got up quickly. "That's it," the wizard growled levitating up into the air. He had anticipated that the goddess would join him as well into the air, but he didn't know that she was much more faster within the air. Her halo hummed with power as she raised her staff and pointed at the wizard. "Explosive Flame!" The man wasted no time dodging. In his former place was a red explosion and the heat from it singed his eyebrows. Palutena pressured him as chunks of earthen rock broke away and swung at hi ruthlessly. Ganondorf grabbed one slung his way and hefted it to block another chunk of levitating rock. He threw it back and noticed that the goddess wasn't there. He turned around and shot lightning bolts at the goddess who only reflected the attacks with a simple raise of her shield. The reflected off the shield, but they raced through the air and hit the village promptly making the houses burst into flame. The goddess turned to attention the matter at hand immediately and the orb of her staff glowed brightly. "Power of Maelstrom!" Rain clouds gathered immediately and water rained down onto the fires distinguishing them quickly. Though the distraction was enough for Ganondorf to go in and slide a blade to her side. The goddess hissed from the sensation and teleported. He hadn't expected the goddess to retaliate quickly and he was surrounded by a bright lotus of red flames. The goddess smirked as the singed man fell to the earth. Holding her staff with her psychokinesis, she clapped her hands off. "Now, to deal with the rest of those goonies." A loud roar resounded through the air and Palutena beheld a sight of a monstrous swine. Palutena narrowed her eyes as different red reticles took their positions upon the body of the monster. It held its two scimitars across his chest and Palutena raised her staff as the clouds parted way. "Weak Point Reticle!" Dozens of blue comets were flung from the staff and they all charged towards the monster with frightening speeds. Though he merely hacked at them as if they were dummies. Palutena bit her bottom lip and raised her staff higher into the air. "Meteor Shower!!" Stars twinkled in the sky before they plummeted towards the earth, all aimed towards the monster on the ground. They created large explosions and when the smoke cleared away, the monster was still there unfazed. Palutena grudgingly descended down onto the ground and watched as the monster was whipped into a frenzy and charged towards Palutena. Before the swords could make contact. . . "Celestial Fireworks!!" Ganon was thrown up into the air carried by multicolored fireworks. Though the monster recovered quickly crossing his swords and plummeting onto the goddess. The swords ripped though completely and the monster bellowed in victory. . .but. "Right here, dummy!" The monster looked to see the Palutena jumped into the air and her staff swung around her quickly. The monster was caught up in the whirlwind of metal and knocked back. Palutena grabbed her staff and shrouded herself in blue light, advancing on the monster like a freight train. Once she crashed into Ganon, he was sent into the air and Paluten jumped after him, making sure to pummel his chest with her shield. She ended up being backhanded across the face with such force that she crashed into the ground with the rock parting way. She groaned and sat up as the monster charged at her. She had no choice but to activate. . . "Pisces Heal!" The sword struck her chest, but only her reddened cheek faded away and the monster grunted in confusion. Palutena willed her power to burst forward in a blinding array of light. The monster screeched and was blinded even as the light faded away. Large white angelic wings, fit for a goddess appeared behind her and smashed the monster sending him away and Palutena wasn't finished. She jumped and warped behind the flying monster twirling her staff and spinning midair. "Black Hole!" She flew away quickly as the spell kept Ganondorf in place and Palutena twisted as she pointed her staff at the monster welling with power. "Mega Laser!!" A bright purple reddish laser burst forward swallowing up the monster. . .Ganon disintegrated, but he was only transformed into a larger monstrous swine. "Dear," Palutena pressed a finger to her lips. "This reminds me of the rejuvenation potion." Red reticles rearranged themselves and Palutena raised her shield in preparation of an oncoming attack. A large laser similar to her own Mega Laser was absorbed into the shield and her staff shook with incredible energy. She let gravity take her towards the beast's head and she struck her staff down ruthlessly onto the forehead of the monster. It shrieked and Palutena jumped off leaving a rocket-like explosion in her wake. It dazed the beast and Palutena sighed. "How am I supposed to deal with this now?" she shook her head. 'This is awfully bothersome." Then the monster reared and stamped at her underfoot. It wasn't the end. The monster dragged his hoof off only for Palutena to be sitting there with a contented sigh as she rubbed her shoulder. "That was refreshing," she looked up at the monster. "Pisces Heal only enables your most powerful attacks to heal me. Don't worry. You won't hurt your dear lady. Now to get you for some porkchops." The monster didn't reply and threw another laser at the goddess. She promptly reflected the large laser back and added a Meteor Shower to take it out. The giant swine slumped against the ground and in its place a dark wisp of energy curled out and swirled around the air. It's whole body was littered with red reticles and Palutena teleported herself to the middle of this monstrosity. She raised her staff high before as the clouds parted away to the heavens. "Now witness the power of the Palutena Glam Buster!!" Bright blue light thundered down as the monster shrieked and its wispy dark spirit form was swallowed up. The monster army was taken out as well and Palutena waved her hair. "Well I guess I need to teach Pit some techniques," Palutena sighed. "But. . .I really wanted those porkchops!!" K.O.!! Results Broomstick: Well that was one hot battle! Wiz: The winner was Palutena for a number of reason. Broomstick: That baby girl beat her in terms of arsenals of magic! Wiz: That's right, Ganondorf and Palutena both have unlimited magic, but Palutena has a diversity of Power from the Kid Icarus world that puts her one step above Ganon. Broomstick: That's one for the waifu Palutena! Wiz: Ganondorf does have an upper hand in strength, but his moves are a bit too slow compared to Palutena. She was lighter and quicker but she does lack strength compared to Ganon. Broomstick: She also has a light infused stripper pole! Wiz: That was a key factor in which Palutena was able to defeat Ganon. He's vulnerable and a bit weaker when up against weapons of light and purification like the Master Sword. Palutena's spells and powers usually consist of light magic. Broomstick: Two for Palutena! Wiz: Both are somewhat equal in intellect. Ganondorf was able to make fools of Link and Zelda, but the goddess of light is able to supply advice of battle and weak points to Pit. In the Smash franchise, she's also displayed to have extensive knowledge on other entities that are not from her own world. Broomstick: And that's it! Palutena is the in winner! Nothing can hide from the light!! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Light vs Dark' themed Death Battles Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Zelda vs Kid Icarus' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018